


Change of pace

by Druzaina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Trip, M/M, They have a nice day, Tsumugi centric, actually not much more than that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druzaina/pseuds/Druzaina
Summary: The third years get a day to have fun on the beach! Tsumugi saw his luck today, and he had a really good result! Let's see what awaits for him on this sunny day.





	Change of pace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eviruu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviruu/gifts).



> Beforehand, i'm sorry this is not the alcoholic bullets watergun you wanted wwwwww i've thought about it but it was a bit late :( But I hope you still enjoy this, Evi! ♥

      We're on Yumenosaki Academy, where today some things aren't like always. In two of the classrooms, 3-A and 3-B specifically, some students are sitting with different bags on hands, seemingly waiting for something.  
One of the students of the second class lets out a sigh, it wasn't loud enough to be heard between all the noise on the place, but at least the one who listened to it paid attention. The source of the noise was Nazuna, who was tapping his hand on the table a bit anxious. Tsumugi was probably the only one who heard the noise, he reacted leaning a bit closer to him.  
  
    "Nito, is something wrong?" he asked at the rabbit, who just proceeded to pout while looking back at him.  
"Kuro-chin is going to make us all arrive late! I can't believe he does this on our day of vacation."  
Ah, it's true. All of the third years are going to the beach today, and not the one that's near the school, but one that's located on the other side of the island. It's almost the same for some, but a change of pace for others, like Nazuna.  
"He's going to arrive soon, don't w—"  
Just like he was about to say, Kuro opened the door with a slam, apologized with our homeroom teacher. After that, all the class was led to the main hall of the school. The students of the other class were already waiting, with another teacher. There, Kunugi made his way ahead and called the atention of the students.  
"As you all know, our school doctor, Sagami Jin, and I will accompany you on this one-day trip. Please remember that it's made for you all to have fun, but that doesn't mean you are free of the enviroment's rules" Some booed at the idea. Even Jin booed at the idea, before talking. "Just have fun, kids. It's what you all came for, right?"  
Akiomi threw the other teacher a freezing gaze, before leading the way out of the school.

      The trip, unlike others, was in a bus. Wataru dashed to the back row, the only one with three big seats. He let Eichi sit on the middle of course, put the belt on him, and then sat on the left seat. Keito, distressed, wasn't getting this. "Hibiki, i'm going to sit here too, you know. I won't allow this." The long haired man laughed and moved the emperor a bit to the left, letting keito get on the right seat, but taking the opportunity to hug Eichi for a bit, action that made the other even more jealous than before.  
"Hibiki!" The vice president didn't take long to react.  
"Ah, my fated rival, what is it?" Wataru laughed as ever, which made Keito grunt awfully.  
  
     All of the other rows had two seats, but the rest of the students made an odd number, so one of them would sit alone.  
Kaoru and Rei sat on the next row, on the left, so Rei could speak to Wataru from there... or that's what Kaoru thought, because it was so early in the morning, Rei was already falling asleep. The blonde dragged him through the bus and sat him down, then attached both security belts on.  
  
    On the right row, Chiaki went to sit down with Kanata, who wanted to be on the window side, to watch the sea getting nearer. When Chiaki saw he was sitting aside Kaoru, separated by the corridor, exploded with excitement.  
"Hakaze! We can talk like this! I'm so glad!" The blonde, expecting that loud scream, covered his ears beforehand, the back row did the same.  
"Can you not do that again, Morisawa?" Asked Hasumi from behind him.  
The hero looked back and apologized for screaming, but it was just the start of it.  
  
   "Sena! let's sit here! here, here, here!" Leo started dragging Izumi through the corridor, making him sit on the left row, just in front of Hakaze and Rei's. Tsukinaga sat on the window, and Izumi was left on the seat besides him.  
"Why am i the one sitting here!?" Annoyed, the silver haired asked to the joyful leader of Knights.  
Leo smiled at him, taking a marker out of his pocket. "Because i'm inspired, of course! I can write lyrics on the window right here, Wahah—"  
Just before the tip of the marker touched the glass, Akiomi stopped him and attached a paper to the window.  
"If you're not going to watch the landscapes while travelling, at least don't make a mess on the glass." The teacher didn't look like he was in the mood for this, he just let him keep writing on the paper and left.  
"Oooh, you made the teacher mad, Tsukinaga-kun." Kaoru said, from behind the Knights members.  
  
     Nazuna and Kuro made his way into the bus, sitting in front of Chiaki and Kanata. The rabbit was still mad because of Kuro arriving late, so they didn't exchange words, but the pouting face on Nito was really cute, and Shu was paying special attention to it. He grabbed Tsumugi and sat on the row just ahead of Knights, the perfect seat to look at Nito. When he realized what he did, he felt a bit bad for dragging Tsumugi in, but didn't admit it. The doll on his hands started moving. "There is a lovely party going on here, isn't it?" Tsumugi smiled at them, without much idea of what to say. He felt a bit good, since he thought he was going to sit alone on the bus, but actually someone picked to stay with him. Was it because he helped on the Handicrafts club? Or because today's luck gave a good result? He'd never know, but he was inclined on the luck more than the bond between them.  
  
     At last, but not least, Madara made his way into the bus, sitting alone just ahead Nazuna and Kuro. He laughed like it was the best day of his life.  
"So I'll be the one sitting with Anzu today? Yeah!"  
All of the students looked at him like he was making no sense, and then Leo told him the truth. "Mama! Anzu is not coming today, what are you saying?"  
The expression on the solist changed to a questioning one. "Why? She is our producer, isn't she?"  
Sagami turned to look at the other students. "You know, this is a Third years trip, not a producer trip."  
Madara made a sad face for a second, and smiled again. "Well, i guess i'm sitting with my unit, then!"  
  
    The bus started his way to the beach, nothing out of the normal happened in it... if we can call Wataru filling the bus with doves, Chiaki, Leo and Madara laughing loudly with him something.. normal, right? It was indeed normal, for the standards of the third years of Yumenosaki, honestly. Two hours later, the bus stopped, and everyone started exiting the bus. The driver got off the vehicle, and opened the trunk to let everyone get their belongins back. After that, the majority of people ran to a little building, where they could change to their bathing suits.  
"Chiaki, Kaoru.. it's the beach.. but it's different.. ♪" Kanata said, while walking towards the sea. The other two tried to push him to the dressing room with the others, because he was going to swim on his uniform again.  
  
     Tsumugi walked towards the place with Shu and Kuro, who weren't rushing like the others. "Why are they so excited?" Tsumugi asked to the other two.  
"Well, it's summer, they want to have fun..?" Kuro replied.  
The blue haired didn't understand what relationship had summer and fun, but if they were having a good time, that was okay for him.  
Nazuna ran towards the door after changing, and saw the other three about to enter the place. "Ah! Tsumu-chin, Kuro-chin, Oshi—"  
He stopped himself and then continued. "Itsuki! good luck, y'all!" The rabbit ran away towards the beach, to make his way on the group of parasols the teachers were placing for them.  
  
     The other three got inside the dressing rooms, and changed into their bathing suits.  
When Shu saw the blue haired's , he groaned. Naturally, Tsumugi got a bit scared.  
"What is it..?" He asked, expecting something bad.  
"Take that off." Shu replied.  
"What!?" Tsumugi was more scared than before, why would Itsuki ask that?  
"I'm going to fix that." The bathing suit had a little hole on it, and the blue haired didn't realize about it. He was still a bit scared, but went onto the dressing room and took it off, covered himself with a towel and left the room again, to hand the kit to Itsuki, who already had a sewing kit on his hands. He didn't take more than five minutes, and even decorated the suit with frills to cover the patch.  
"Now it's presentable at least."  
  
    Tsumugi felt a bit embarrased for taking Itsuki's time on this, but at the same time he was glad.  
"Oi. Are you two ready? let's go." Kuro asked, from the door of the dressing room. They got near him and left the place.  
"What 're you gonna do, Aoba?" Kiryu talked again, receiving a confused look from Tsumugi.  
The boy looked at his surroundings, and spotted a little hut near the beach. "I think i'll go to see what's in there, and you two?"  
"He's probably going to stay under the parasol all day. Ya know how he is." Kuro replied before Shu could speak, and then greeted him.  
Tsumugi looked ahead and some people were playing beach volleyball. He didn't want his glasses to break in there, so he just walked towards the hut.  
  
   When he got closer, he realized it was a little.. bar? they had a menu hanging and a person was taking the orders.. it's one of the twins. He waited on the line for a bit and when he was about to order..  
"Ah, It's the blue senpai! How are you doing?" The twin said in a cheerful tone, and put a flower on Tsumugi's head.  
"H-hinata..?" He didn't really know how to differentiate the twins, and guessed with a bit of trouble.  
"That's right, that's right! I'm Hinata! Yuuta isn't here, but please don't tell him about me working here, okay? ♪ So, what are you going to order? Are you thirsty? or hungry?"  
Tsumugi looked at the menu, and saw an option that picked his interest.  
"I'll.. get an iced tea.. with lemon."  
"A fantastic decision, senpai! Please sit on the table there until my classmate goes with your order!" Hinata replied, happy as ever.  
  
    While waiting, Aoba caressed the flower on his hair with delicacy. It was so soft.. he felt how the luck was on his side today.  
The order came minutes later, it was served by Hajime, who was also working on the place. He placed the glass on the table, and then looked at Tsumugi.  
"Aoba-senpai, it's good to see you!" He said, while offering him a warm smile. "Did Hinata-kun place that flower on your hair? it's really pretty.. It's a Dandelion, right?"  
Hajime took the flower out of his hair, and left it on the table. "Senpai, I don't have to work for a bit, can i braid your hair?" Tsumugi nodded, while looking at the flower. In flower language, that meant Happiness. Was he feeling it for real? Was he worthy of it? Again, he didn't knew.  
  
    The younger started separating his hair on the side to braid it, and Aoba felt like falling asleep. He felt how the fingers of the other went through his hair for a while, while thinking about the day he was having. After a couple of minutes, Hajime finished braiding, and instead of using a hair band, he used the Dandelion to tie it.  
"I'm done! Do you like it?" Hajime took out his phone, and opened the front camera to let his senior see for himself. He was about to cry out of happiness.  
"It's very cute.. thank you, Hajime-kun." He smiled at him, and Hajime also felt the happiness run through his body. He sat besides Tsumugi, and while he was drinking his tea, waited for Hinata to call him for work again. When that happened, he greeted Aoba and stood up to go and serve more orders.  
  
    Tsumugi left the glass on the table and started looking at it. Then he made the decision to get back to the parasols with the teachers and Shu, who was sleeping on a deck chair. He walked carefully to not wake him up, and left his belongings. Then, he started walking towards the sea. He wasn't used to swim, but wanted to at least feel the water on his feet. In that moment, Kuro and Nazuna got nearer to him, and held both of his hands to guide him a bit deeper.Tsumugi was surprised at first, but then got used to jump on the waves.  
  
"My life really changed, like he said." The blue haired mumbled, but it wasn't clear for the others.  
"Tsumu-chin, did somethin happen?" Nazuna asked, with a confused look. This time, the rabbit was the one who heard him out.  
"It's nothing, don't worry." He replied.  
The other looked at him for a bit more, but then left him be.


End file.
